Without My Heart
by Sessho's Lady
Summary: The gods are not happy with Kagome and Kikyo. What happens when someone with that power gets mad at you?


Without My Heart

Chapter 1

Sessho's Lady

AN: this is my newest story I hope you like and please review. I'll take anonymous reviews so none of you have an excuse. I won't update until I have ten reviews.

The group had been walking along a path in the forest, when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Not paying attention, Kagome bumped into him.

"Hey! How bout giving a girl some warning?"

"Shh…"

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder to keep her behind him.

"Kikyo's coming."

Kagome looked around, and sure enough, Kikyo's soul collectors were starting to come towards them. It wasn't long until Kikyo came to the group.

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo and tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder so much that it hurt.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Kikyo nodded her greetings, ignoring the other three in the group.

"What the hell do you want, Kikyo?"

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha before turning her gaze to Kagome, who was looking over Inuyasha's shoulder as best as she could.

"I wish to discuss something with you, Kagome, in private."

Before Kagome could even comprehend, Inuyasha responded.

"Kagome will not go anywhere alone with you! If it's important, you can tell all of us."

"I can go with her if I want!"

Kikyo did something very un-Kikyo like. She smiled. It was a small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"It's okay, Kagome. Inuyasha has reason to doubt my intentions. I have come only to warn you."

Kagome removed Inuyasha's hand from her shoulder and stepped in front of him.

"Warn me of what?"

"The gods are not pleased. Their plans have been altered. They are planning to fix it."

"How altered? And what are they planning?"

"We are two people sharing the same soul. This is not allowed. So one of us need to be removed from this world. But this presents a problem."

Kagome took a step forward and straightened her shoulders. She hoped she looked more confident than she felt.

"What kind of problem?"

"They must decide which of us most deserves our soul. I am the original owner, but am also part of the undead. You are a replica of myself, but are still living. To determine the most worthy, a test will be preformed. They plan to split our soul and take our hearts."

"Split our _what_ and take our _what_! How will that help!"

"Souls make only half of the personality. The heart makes up the other half. I believe they wish to see which of us can use our minds to find true love, since our personalities will be exactly the same. The love must be both given and received unconditionally."

"Is there any way we can avoid this? Keep it from happening?"

"I'm afraid that once the gods have decided something, there is no way it can go undone. I know not when it will happen, but trust my word that it will."

"Thank you for the warning, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded and left the shocked group. Actually, everyone except Kagome was shocked, but not because of the news she brought with her. They where shocked by the fact that she had actually come to help. Kikyo had always seemed to hate Kagome, so why did she warn her?

"I think we should continue searching. We can't be sure I'll still be able to sense the jewel shards later on."

The group nodded and followed suit.

Days passed and Kikyo's prediction had yet to come true. Though Sango and Miroku, and Shippo chose not to mention this, Inuyasha pointed it out every chance he got.

"I still say Kikyo is full of shit!"

"Inuyasha, didn't she say she didn't know when the gods plan would be put into motion?"

"She's just trying to stress you out so you won't concentrate on the jewel hunt!"

"We've found more shards in four days than we have in seven months."

"The gods would never take a person's heart!"

"I'm tired of arguing, Inuyasha."

"How did they plan to take your heart anyway!"

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha face planted the dirt. Kagome sighed and knelt down beside him.

"Just because you're over her doesn't give you the right to trash her. She hasn't done anything to any of us in a really long time. In fact, last time Kikyo talked to us, she gave us Naraku's location and told us how to free Kagura and Kanna so they could help us. Even if you don't trust her, I've come to think of her as a friend."

Kagome heard rustling from some bushes and a twig snap. Someone was hiding there.

"Show yourself. We mean you no harm."

A young girl with pale skin, red black hair, and silver eyes walked up to Kagome. She stared at her before nodding and sitting on Inuyasha's back.

"Hey, there, kiddo. Are you lost?"

The girl's face was emotionless as she looked at Kagome.

"No."

"Aren't you a little young to be wandering around by yourself?"

"No."

"Do you have a name?"

The girl looked away as if she hadn't heard Kagome's question

"Do you have a name, dear?"

"…No."


End file.
